


Look South, You'll See a Glow

by neutrinobomb



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neutrinobomb/pseuds/neutrinobomb
Summary: James Norrington and Jack Sparrow have begun a new sort of relationship, one which James cannot be truly open about. He still found a way to beckon the pirate Captain back to Port Royal and into his arms.No lie, inspired by Trace Adkins' song "Every Light in the House".
Relationships: James Norrington/Jack Sparrow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Look South, You'll See a Glow

_“I swear to you, Sparrrow, so long as I am here Port Royal is safe for you, with proviso of your behavior of course.”_

_Jack had simply smiled that golden grin as he rested in James’ window._

_“‘ppreciate it, Commodore. But…how will I always know you’re here?”_

_“I’ll leave a light on.”_

That had been six months ago. Six long months of keeping the peace and mountains of paperwork. Six months of watching Elizabeth and Will enjoy the first honeymoon stage of marriage while his own secret lover had disappeared.

He knew Jack was not one to stay long on land but a part of him, a _small_ part _really_ , had hoped that having a secure port might encourage him to stay a little longer.

James groaned and flung himself from his bed to throw open the window. The air was so heavy and still that it brought little relief. But at least he could hear the ocean. Maybe he could trick his mind that he was back in his childhood home and cool off.

The candle resting in the window stood like a beacon of his idiocy.

Those days were burned into his memory. His hands could still feel the tar-and-work roughened hands of the captain; his mouth still knew his taste; his skin still felt phantom hands against him. His bed had been treated to more late nights these past months as the memories overtook him.

But six months of buying extra candles was starting to be noticed. Not even two months in did his valet question the new budget. He had managed to stammer out some sort of excuse but it couldn’t continue. Small tweak to the budget though it may be in the grand scheme it was still taking away from putting aside money for other needs.

Like the dinner he was supposed to host when the Admiral came to inspect the Jamaica Squadron next month.

“Maybe…one night…won’t hurt…”

He dipped down enough to blow the candle out after a moment’s hesitation. When he straightened, he had to stop himself from shouting as Jack’s face had rather suddenly appeared at his window.

“Too late?” the other man asked as he hoisted himself up.

“Jesus Christ, Jack,” James breathed out, a hand over his heart. “You can’t just go sneaking around like that.”

“Can. Will.” Jack tumbled into the room, narrowly avoiding the table and candle. “‘s how I survive. And get into yer rooms.”

James smiled softly and he reached out to fiddle with a new bauble in Jack’s hair.

“…This explains the six months away,” he murmured. “Did you go all the way to Asia just for a new bauble?”

“Don’t insult me new bead…or me captaining. Course we didn’t go all the way to Singapore just for this.” Jack pulled a pouch out from inside his jacket. “I spent nearly three months looking for just the right thing.”

“For what?”

“Ah, not yet,” Jack said with a grin as he set the pouch on James’ dressing table. “Firstly, we need to discuss what I just witnessed. Six months is the limit of safe harbor for me?”

James was slowly walked backward by Jack, the other man using an intense stare to walk them towards the bed, and his knees buckled when they hit his bed. He fell back onto his arse and looked up at Jack.

“Definitely not, _Mr._ Sparrow. So long as I’m in Port Royal, as I said. However, waiting six months does start to push the chandler budget.”

“ _Captain_. Is that what I’m worth to ye? Six months of tallow?” Jack asked as he dropped rather heavily into James’ lap.

“Unh! Excuse you, beeswax! I’m not going to smoke out my room each night even if I do l-” He quickly shut himself up before he finished that thought.

Jack smirked softly and started to take off his effects. He dropped them, mostly, carefully onto the floor while holding eye contact.

“While I’m glad to hear I’m worth wax candles,” he started lowly, voice a purr, “I’m much more interested in what ye were about to say.”

“It was nothing,” James protested though it didn’t sound quite convincing. Probably wasn’t helped by the way his eyes were tracking Jack’s hands as the pirate undressed _in his lap._

“Didn’t sound much like nothing,” Jack said as he tugged his shirt over his head. “Don’t make me guess, James. It’s more embarrassing for ye.”

James huffed at that and he reached out to pinch the tender skin on his bicep.

“Stop being a brat,” he countered as Jack yelped and bat his hand away. “It’s been six months. I think we can both agree that there are other things we’d rather be doing.”

Jack smirked and leaned in as if to kiss James. He stopped just before their lips touched.

“Want me to bounce in yer lap again? Or have ye considered being in mine?”

A shiver rolled down James’ spine and he could feel the heat rising to his face. His mouth suddenly felt dry and he found it difficult to meet Jack’s gaze.

“Oh…methinks ye have considered that.” He twitched as Jack’s fingers plucked at the ties on the neck of his nightshirt. “As ye’ve said, six months…what have ye been doing in that time, Commodore? Did ye think of me? Did ye give in and touch yerself? Ooh, did ye think of me when ye touched yourself?”

“Jack,” James protested, a bit horrified to hear how whiny it was.

Jack got to his feet and he got out of his boots and breeches quickly. Standing stark naked in front of James, and quickly hardening, he knew he had quite a bit of control. The way James’ eyes were glued to him and the way he couldn’t seem to decide whether to reach out and take or wait for orders was quite arousing.

“Off with it, James,” he said with a little tug to the sleeve of the nightshirt. “And then show me what I’ve been missing these past six months.”

James huffed softly but otherwise didn’t fight this particular turn of events. He tugged his nightshirt off without much pomp although he found that Jack was watching him with fire in his eyes anyways. The knowledge made him swallow hard as he shifted back on the bed to rest against the pillows.

Jack followed to take up the space left at the foot of the bed. The bits and bobs in his hair clinked as he settled and reached out to rub James’ calf.

“Show me, love,” he murmured. “Six months without another’s hand makes one creative and desperate.”

The implication that Jack had not sought comfort from anyone else made James pause in his reach to grab a small bottle of oil. Consciously he had never considered that the pirate could turn to monogamy but based on what he was feeling he had apparently considered it subconsciously.

And he was both aroused and scared by it.

He held tightly to the bottle to ground himself again as he slowly parted his legs under Jack’s gaze. He ran his free hand down his chest, pausing to tweak his nipples the way Jack had all those months ago, and lightly scratched his nails along the sensitive skin of his lower stomach and hips. His length twitched as it filled to rest heavily against his stomach and he finally opened the bottle.

Jack was achingly hard. James could see the head glistening with pre but in the whole time he had teased himself he never saw Jack touch his cock. Instead, the other man had at times mirrored his actions. It made James quirk a brow and he offered the bottle of oil to Jack after tipping some in his palm.

“Thank ye, Commodore,” he said with a put-upon accent.

“I can still kick you out,” James muttered even though they both knew he wouldn’t because of the risk of implicating himself.

Jack smirked softly and he watched with hooded eyes as James reached between his legs to wrap a hand around his cock. He watched for a few moments before he started to talk, low and smooth.

“Did ye picture me doing this to ye? Stroking ye from root to tip with sail-worn hands? So different from yers which have softened from desk work. Ink doesn’t stain the same as tar and ye’ve missed it, haven’t ye?”

“Fuck, Jack,” James breathed out. His touch on himself turned rougher and his other hand moved down to grasp his sac.

He cracked an eye open (when had they closed?) and he groaned when he saw that Jack was still mirroring his actions. It was arousing to watch but his performance anxiety kicked in. Was this any good? Jack was clearly more worldly than he was so what did he think of this?

“Don’t think ‘bout anything else,” Jack murmured, noticing how James had started to tense up. “Just think about me and do what ye’ve been doing.”

James hesitated for a moment but Jack’s dark eyes and the way they burned for him soothed most of his worries. He took the bottle back and poured fresh oil out. With one last glance at Jack, he spread his legs wider and pulled them back as far as they would comfortably go. It was nothing on Jack’s flexibility but by the way Jack’s eyes widened and he gripped himself tighter James would say it had the intended effect.

“So pretty. What a beautiful display, Commodore. Imagine if your Lieutenants saw ye like this.” He noticed the way James’ breath hitched and he grinned. “But this is just for me, hm? Our little secret.”

“Yes,” James hissed out as he pressed a finger into himself.

“Ye did this here in yer bed while I was gone.” Jack’s hands got more touchy-feely, starting at James’ ankles and working their way up his legs. “The safety here where ye know yer servants won’t be or any other watching eyes. Oh, but then ye’d get a long night at the fort, hm? Nearly everyone gone and yer mind starts wandering…Good thing ye have an office door that locks.”

That was too scarily close to a handful of nights he had spent at the fort lately that he lightly kicked at Jack.

“Hush, Jack.”

“I know where I’ll be tomorrow night,” Jack grinned, his hands pressing to James’ thighs and squeezing the surprisingly firm muscle as he pushed him further open.

James hissed at the rough handling but he didn’t force Jack off. The burn in his legs was nearly matched by the burn of his hole as he worked two fingers into himself and scissored them open. He usually took his time with this part but Jack was finally in front of him and he was losing the will to wait even a few seconds more.

He pulled his fingers out, spreading his hole with them as they left, and looked up at Jack.

“Fuck me, Jack. Like you said, six months.”

Jack shifted to settle between his legs and he leaned down a bit.

“Ye’ve been beautiful, love. I think six months was worth it,” he purred before finally pressing their lips together.

James moaned into the kiss. It was rough and filthy. Jack nipped and sucked on his lower lip before his tongue inside. All James could do was try to match his passion and follow his lead as Jack thoroughly claimed his mouth. When Jack finally pulled back to let him gasp for air, he could feel dampness on his chin and his face flamed when he realized it was spit. His? Jack’s? Theirs? Either way it was a look not often seen on a Commodore.

“Aye, that’s it. Exactly how I want to see ye. One of these days I’ll be making ye spend just by kissing ye.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Sparrow.”

Jack smirked as he aligned his length with James’ body.

“Not a promise, love, it’s a threat.”

James opened his mouth but what came out was a moan as Jack pushed inside. He wasn’t as prepared as he probably should have been but he welcomed the burn as Jack pressed forward with one steady continuous thrust until he was fully seated.

“So tight,” Jack groaned. “Tighter than a new Tortugan whore.”

“I’ll,” James huffed on a ragged exhale, “suggest…you not compare…me to a whore…if you want this to continue.”

“Touchy,” Jack chuckled.

He looped James’ knees over his arms and started to rock into the man underneath him. He kept the movements short and slow, watching James’ face. Let it always be said that Jack could be a considerate partner. On one thrust in, James arched his back and gasped and Jack’s grin turned predatory.

“There?”

“Yes!”

Jack started to truly put his power behind his thrusts and he tugged James into meeting his thrusts as if he were a ragdoll or someone much smaller.

The fact that James _was_ being moved by Jack probably should not have been as arousing at it was.

James’ hands twisted in the blankets, fingers turning whiter from the force he was using. His head was thrown back into his pillow and his hair was mussed from the way he tossed his head back and forth while he babbled nonsense.

Jack turned his head away from the sight so he didn’t spill before James and bit down at the other man’s calf muscle. The cry it rung from James may have been more erotic than the way he looked. He kept worrying at the flesh in his mouth even as he let go of one of James’ legs to get at his cock. The turgid flesh was leaking pre and it lubed the way for him to match his strokes to his thrusts.

“Jack! Jack please!”

“Not stopping ye, Commodore,” Jack gasped out, his own release imminent. “But if ye need the order…come for me.”

James’ orgasm slammed into him like a hurricane. He trembled in Jack’s hold, hands tightening on Jack’s arms enough to dig his nails in, as he came. His cock painted his stomach with white streaks and one landed up around his collar bone.

Jack could barely watch but he made it through. He kept thrusting into James and he held onto his razor thin control until the moment that James looked up at him with a ruddy face and glassy eyes from the overstimulation with a strangled cry of his name. That look was what tipped Jack over the edge. He managed two more firm thrusts before he stilled with a deep groan, weakly thrusting a few more times before the adrenaline just left him.

He collapsed on top of James and they pant for air as they clung to each other.

“…Don’t take so long again,” James finally murmured. “I start to get worried.”

Jack pushed himself up a bit and he made a soft noise as he caught James’ eyes.

“Get worried someone else will get irritated enough to string me up on a rope?”

“Jack.”

Jack pushed James’ fringe off his forehead and pressed a kiss to the sweaty skin in lieu of words. He got to his feet and fetched a damp rag to wash them off. He paid special attention to James’ skin although the bit of seed on James’ collarbone was licked off.

James shivered at the action and he reached up to tangle a hand in Jack’s hair. He tugged him in for a kiss before letting him go.

“Come on, I’m exhausted.”

Jack grinned and tossed the rag aside in favor of climbing into the bed with James.

“Ooh, a Commodore’s bed. I may never wish to return to my Captain’s bed.”

James snorted and nudged Jack to get settled. He was a little surprised that Jack laid low enough to rest his head on his chest but he put an arm around him gladly.

“Hell will freeze over at that point, Sparrow,” he mumbled as sleep started to take him.

He woke alone in the morning. The bed was cool next to him and his nightshirt had been draped over his dressing table chair. James sat up with a pang in his chest until he spotted a piece of paper by the pouch Jack had left the night before.

He padded over with no care for his nakedness or the still open window and picked up the paper.

_James,_

_Elizabeth and Will wanted to meet with me. I was supposed to do it as soon as I arrived but ye were priority. I hope to be back by lunch but who knows with newlyweds. Enjoy your gift._

_Captain Jack Sparrow_

James made a soft noise and gently rubbed his thumb over the signature. The ink smudged a little but that just soothed his anxiety after having been left alone. He set the paper back down and picked up the pouch.

Gift.

Surely a Jack Sparrow gift was actually a nightmare.

He turned the pouch over and over in his hands before he finally decided to open it. Whatever was in it felt surprisingly heavy for its size.

A flash of jade greeted him when he opened the flap and he carefully pulled out a little piece of carved jade. It was about half a foot tall and showed two birds resting on a branch: a sparrow and an eagle. It was clearly expensive considering all the details in the piece despite its small size.

James quickly set it down before his trembling hands could drop it.

“Reckon that’s worth at least six months of beeswax.”

He turned to see Jack in the doorway and he smiled softly.

“I supposed I can keep the light burning for you.”

Jack smiled and tipped his hat.

“I’ll keep a weather eye out for it.”


End file.
